sputnik
by tendercholeric
Summary: eles não são humanos, mas são algo parecido. talvez seja por isso que ele ainda tenha tantos questionamentos o assombrando mesmo depois de tantos anos ( dias e dias depois que ela fechou àquela porta ). – ivan, yekaterina e afeto; em partes.
1. i – ice is cold, roses are red

**nota:** axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya / nadica de nada além das palavras © tendercholeric / série de one shots e drabbles não necessariamente conectadas / atualizado quando dá na telha, porque eu sei que só eu gosto desse ship, anyways ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

–

 **sputnik** – ( do russo, /ˈspʌtnɪk/ substantivo; literalmente _"companheiro viajante"_ ) uma série de lançamentos de satélites artificiais soviéticos. O primeiro, Sputnik I, ( lançado em 4 de outubro de 1957 ) foi o primeiro satélite colocado em órbita pela humanidade.

–

 _I remember the time when a kiss on the hand  
was enough_

– Broods; **MOTHER & FATHER**

–

 **sputnik**

;

 _afeto; em partes_

–

 _sputnik I – ice is cold; roses are red; I'm in love_

–

Uma coisa curiosa sobre os seres humanos é que nenhum é definitivamente igual a outro. Não são como os animais, que seguem um instinto de sobrevivência em comum. São individualistas; devorando uns aos outros para alimentar interesses pessoais secretos, são tão diferentes em sua fala e pensamento ( e talvez isso os torne mais parecidos entre si ) que é difícil acreditar que de fato pertençam a mesma espécie. O paradoxo é – no mínimo – interessante quando você percebe que o que os une é a falta de um interesse em comum. Criaturas distintas e curiosas, fáceis de quebrar em meio a sua existência passageira, cruéis com seus sentimentos ardentes; humanos, na falta de melhor expressão.

( _mas eles? ah, eles não são realmente humanos._ )

No fim, pessoas nunca conseguem se entender de fato; essas reuniões são a maior prova disso quando sempre terminam na mesma coisa. Tediosas, no máximo; nunca conseguem solucionar problema nenhum do mundo, _de ninguém_. Depois de anos observando, ele chegou a conclusão de que elas seguem uma espécie de padrão: um embaixador tem a palavra, uma discussão é aberta, problemas surgem, desacordos, rixas, desdém, um grito aqui, outro lá, encerramento. O problema ainda é um problema, o mundo continua a girar e eles continuam ali ( sem morrer ). A sequência é relativamente simples, mas não é por isso que deixa de ser cansativa, ainda mais depois de ter sido repetida por anos e anos e anos.

( e ele já perdeu a conta de quantos. )

Ivan está cansado.

Cansado, apesar de achar uma certa graça em observar todos aqueles idiotas discutindo. Reparar no quanto o cenho de Ludwig se fechava em frustração quando via que – outra vez; por que ele ainda não se acostumou? – ninguém havia chegado a acordo nenhum. O modo que Alfred adorava cortar a fala dos outros, com Francis e Arthur logo em seguida amando discordar prontamente e com punhos erguidos. Anos, e eles continuavam os mesmos. Engraçado; trágico, não conseguia se decidir.

E ele? Gosta de acreditar que tinha mudado um pouco junto ao leve movimentar dos braços do relógio. Gosta de pensar que toda aquela cólera que antes demonstrava tão – _tão_ – abertamente estava agora enterrada em algum lugar, dormente, controlada, mas sempre pronta para devorar o que estivesse em seu caminho. Gosta de repetir para si mesmo que era a Rússia – forte e poderosa – e não uma casa vazia. Nunca, jamais uma casa vazia e solitária. Mas Ivan sempre foi honesto – brutalmente, até – e bem lá no fundo, ele sabe que continua essencialmente o mesmo.

Mudança é gradual, mas nem sempre bem vinda ( por mais que ele goste do aconchego de sua casa – agora menor, bem menor – onde ele pode ler sossegado com uma xícara de chá ao seu lado ).

Olhos avioletados circulam pela sala, um suspiro escapa de seus lábios misturado com um riso abafado; Lovino agora punha-se a discutir com Antônio, que na verdade nem sabia que aquilo era uma discussão enquanto ria animado e dava uns tapinhas nas costas do italiano. É, ninguém mudou muito ali. Um sorriso torto, a mão esquerda põe-se a ajeitar o cachecol ao redor do pescoço e os olhos continuam a vagar numa tentativa desesperada de curar o tédio. Já havia visto aquelas cenas tantas vezes, as mesmas sequências e os mesmos gestos, o relógio ainda marcava oito e meia e o dia era longo demais naquela conversa interminável.

E seu olhar cai sobre a figura de Yekaterina – _Katyusha_ ; sua mente logo fala em seguida, os lábios formando as sílabas em um tom mudo e carregado de carinho e saudade e ele se amaldiçoa um pouco por dentro por sequer se deixar escorregar daquele jeito – ela sempre tão quieta em seu canto, com a voz baixa e sem jeito. Hoje em dia ela mal sorri.

Nem sempre foi assim.

Ele se pergunta onde estaria aquela menina que corria pelo campo, a mulher com cabelo dourado como trigo maduro que lutava junto ao seu povo cossaco, a garotinha que o chamava de _Ivanushka_ enquanto corria as mãos por suas bochechas. A moça que tinha o Dniepre fluindo em suas veias, a planície em seu corpo e os olhos azuis e tão calorosos ( a moça que ficava quando ele pedia; a moça que sempre ficou ). Ivan sentia falta dela.

( Ivan, ele repete. Ivan sente falta dela. Rússia apenas quer tomá-la de volta. )

Eles não são humanos, mas são algo parecido. Talvez seja por isso que ele ainda tenha tantos questionamentos o assombrando mesmo depois de tantos anos ( dias e dias depois que ela fechou àquela porta ). Por que foi embora? Por que caminhou olhando para trás? A terra pode ser moldada, mas um coração sempre continua a bater do mesmo jeito ( e o deles nunca vai parar de bater ).

( e o dele – querendo ou não – está com ela; esburacado e torto, aos pedaços, mas ainda assim sincero. )

A reunião acaba quando Ludwig já não tem mais a paciência necessária para exercer o seu trabalho de mediador. O alemão sai da sala aborrecido, o irmão mais velho o seguindo logo atrás com um comentário afiado, mas bem intencionado. Não demora muito para todos os outros se levantarem e irem saindo um a um, de volta para suas casas e seus próprios problemas e interesses.

( isso o faz pensar, talvez eles sejam humanos de fato. )

Yekaterina se levanta e Ivan não sabe dizer o porquê – algo toma conta de seu corpo, talvez fosse a dúvida, talvez a saudade, talvez um misto dos dois – mas logo se vê indo atrás dela. Desesperado, humano e imperfeito.

Assim como nessas reuniões os encontros entre eles sempre seguem uma espécie de padrão, uma sequência difícil de ser quebrada quando existe muita coisa ( que ele não entende ) envolvida. Ivan vai atrás dela, mão estendida; Yekaterina foge sem olhar para trás, _tentando_ não olhar para trás. _Pare. Rebobine. Repita_. Repita infinitas vezes sem cansar, sem deixar aquele pinguinho de esperança morrer dentro do seu peito.

Hoje, quando ele segura o braço dela ela não tenta se afastar; algo dentro dele estremece.

( _esperançoso_. )

Katya apenas se vira para ele, seus olhos azulados e inseguros indo de um lado a outro como se estivesse procurando pela expressão desapontada de seu chefe. Ela deixa um suspiro aliviado escapar de seus lábios quando vê que o outro homem não está lá, provavelmente já do lado de fora a esperando impaciente para que pudessem voltar logo para Kiev. Um lugar frio e solitário, bem – bem – longe de Moscou ( e dele ). Ela está silenciosa, olhando-o com um misto de curiosidade e carinho e medo e tantas outras coisas mais; séculos de experiências e afeto condensados em seu olhar.

Ele sempre interpretou seu silêncio como consentimento.

Sua mão então escorrega daquele braço pálido, uma marca avermelhada já começava a surgir como um fantasma, um lembrete. Haveria segurado com muita força? Não sabe dizer quando tudo o que passa pela sua mente é o alívio de deixar algo seu para trás na pele dela, como em tantos anos atrás. Ivan é lento ao deixar sua mão escorregar até a dela, entrelaçando seus dedos como os laços e fitas que antes enfeitavam o seu cabelo dourado.

Yekaterina suspira, e ele percebe que ela já está tão cansada quanto ele.

– Vanya. – Ela começa, voz trêmula como as folhas no inverno, o olhar sempre tão mareado. – O que está fazendo agora?

E Ivan apenas sorri, leva a mão quente de Katya até seus lábios. Beija cada dedo e cada junta, sussurra em segredo marcando a pele pálida.

( eu sinto sua falta. )

Uma lágrima ameaça cair, é incrível como ele sempre foi bom em fazê-la chorar. Ela respira como se estivesse sentindo dor, pulmões enchendo e esvaziando com seus soluços e palavras que entalavam em sua garganta. Katya então aproxima sua outra mão do rosto dele, dedos se ocupando em colocar uma mecha de cabelo prateado atrás de sua orelha.

E ele sabe que ela também sente falta dele.

– Me perdoe. – Ela fala com olhos mareados e um sorriso que é como vidro. Frágil, quebrado, brilhante, corta fundo o seu coração e deixa um rastro avermelhado. Aquele sorriso é dele, só dele. Ele o tornou assim. – Não posso, não agora.

Yekaterina vai embora como em tantas outras vezes, mas Ivan é paciente.

No fim, ela sempre volta.

( querendo ou não; querendo ou não. )

–

 **notas:** Meio mehh, mas foi o que saiu. Meu beta ( Sr. Shaka, muita boa sorte e boas vibes pra você! ) está prestando concursos e ocupado com a tese, então já que é curtinho não quis incomodá-lo. Pode ser que seja corrigido depois, mas até lá peço perdão pelos erros que podem (com certeza) ter passado.

Agora quanto as notas da história:

Quanto aos nomes, vou ficar com Ucrânia – Yekaterina Ioannyivna Chernenko e Rússia – Ivan Ioannovich Braginsky. Adicionei o patronímico que é algo tradicional para o povo eslavo. "Chernenko" é um possível sobrenome que o autor listou para a Ucrânia, e soa bem mais ucraniano já que tem o sufixo que é mais comum lá.

A fic só tem incesto se você quiser ler nas entrelinhas. Pelo menos por enquanto. Vou atualizar quando der na telha. O título desse primeiro capítulo é uma frase do livro "Sputnik Sweetheart" do Haruki Murakami.


	2. ii – yet he saw her, like the sun

**nota:** axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya / nadica de nada além das palavras © tendercholeric / série de drabbles não necessariamente conectadas / atualizado quando dá na telha, porque eu sei que só eu gosto desse ship, anyways ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

–

 _rosemary  
heaven restores you in life  
coming with me  
through the aging, the fearing and the strife_

– Interpol; **EVIL**

–

 **sputnik**

;

 _afeto; em partes_

–

 _sputnik II – yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking_

–

 _A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê_ ; ou, pelo menos, é o que dizem.

No momento em que seus olhos azulados caíram sobre o rosto de Natalya – tão pequena, tão frágil, pele tão clara quanto o primeiro floco de neve a cair no inverno – Yekaterina decidiu quase instantaneamente que a menina seria a bonita da família.

A decisão foi rápida, tanto quanto um olhar apaixonado trocado em segredo debaixo da luz do luar; uma sementinha de amor e afeto logo ali, crescendo e se enraizando dentro do seu coração. Sutil, quente, como o verão que sempre chegava e logo ia embora sem nem ao menos avisar. E – de fato – foi como se apaixonar. A mais velha dos filhos de Kievan Rus sentiu de imediato o apego tomando conta de si assim que pôs os olhos na menininha que sua mãe trazia para dentro de casa, seu sorriso se alargando assim que ouviu a adulta dizer:

" _Essa é Natalya, ela será irmãzinha de vocês agora."_

A garota parecia uma daquelas bonecas de porcelana que ela sempre sonhou ter; olhos arroxeados e cabelo platinado, bochechas rosadas e mãozinhas tão delicadas que pareciam poder quebrar ao menor descuido. Mãos que não foram feitas para trabalhar, um rosto que merece mais do que o vento gelado do campo. Beleza pura e genuína, não uma simples garota ajeitada para parecer melhor.

( sim, ela seria a bonita da família. nem que Yekaterina tivesse que trabalhar dobrado. )

A mais velha estava tão encantada que mal percebeu a mão de Ivan apertando a sua com mais força, um olhar carente e enciumado agraciando seu rosto assim que a outra menina entrou na casa.

–

Natalya é a bonita da família.

Yekaterina trabalhou o suficiente para que essa sempre fosse a verdade. Trabalhou no campo dia e noite; centeio, trigo, cevada o que quer que fosse. Trabalhou enquanto Kievan Rus ainda era viva e forte, trabalhou quando ela morreu e as únicas coisas que lhe deixou foram os olhos azuis e o cabelo dourado. Trabalhou para que eles – Ivan, querido Ivan; doce, doce Natalya – pudessem comer, mesmo que fosse sempre tão pouco. Trabalhou, trabalhou, trabalhou...

Hoje em dia ela usa luvas para esconder as mãos rachadas.

Ela nunca foi das mais vaidosas – mal sabia passar batom, o cabelo sempre preso meio sem jeito, seu sorriso tão desajeitado – mas tinha uma vaga noção das coisas. Não era bela – ou linda, muito menos – não eram esses os seus objetivos quando cortava maços de trigo com aquele vento gelado e impiedoso cortando o seu rosto; e agora era tarde demais para se preocupar quando olhava-se no espelho ( sempre foi tarde ).

O espelho a encara de volta. Yekaterina está sentada, mãos cobertas com luvas e Ivan logo atrás dela.

( tesoura prateada em mãos e um meio sorriso no rosto. )

Os superiores estão todos a observar, sussurros de aprovação preenchendo o quarto. Eles falam entre si de como propaganda e imagem eram importantes, do quanto era necessário construir uma figura sólida para representar a União, o povo precisa de um exemplo a ser seguido. Ivan, _ah_ Ivan sempre foi o mais alto e imponente dos três filhos de Kievan Rus; com seu nome que carregava a Deus e seu olhar gelado como o Volga, tinha a voz firme e o sorriso feito de aço ( e Katya não pode negar o quão equivocados eles estão. não conhecem Ivan como ela. aço derrete, aço pode ser quente, aço protege ). Ivan era a imagem de um líder, e eles não podiam estar mais orgulhosos dele ao fazê-lo desfilar pelas ruas de Moscou e Leningrado. Já Natalya, Natalya era tão bela quanto era mortal. Beleza é um mero enfeite nesse mundo feito de frivolidades, mas suas facas e língua eram afiadas e sempre tão certeiras. Ela era a figura de uma arma ( e – de novo – não poderiam estar mais errados. Natalya era muito mais do que isso, mais do que a menina cega e obediente que eles insistiam em enxergar ).

E Yekaterina? Eles só balançavam suas cabeças desapontados quando falavam de Yekaterina. Era gentil demais, sorria demais, se preocupava demais e machucava de menos. Seu nome carregava _"pura"_ em seu significado, os olhos eram quentes por mais azuis que fossem, o cabelo era longo e preso com fitas e tranças e flores.

( _"o cabelo de uma pacifista"_ eles dizem entre si e ela pode sentir os dentes rangendo com aquela afirmação. seu cabelo era longo quando ela lutava junto aos cossacos, foi longo quando os mongóis vieram, quando Sadik os atacou. seu cabelo é longo agora que eles são todos um só. ela lutou com unhas e dentes e lágrimas; luta até hoje, e não consegue aceitar que eles a chamem assim, de fraca. Katya engole todas as palavras que gostaria de dizer, sente todas elas pairando em seu estômago quando se lembra de que humanos têm uma coisa chamada memória seletiva. )

Ela não se acha bonita e nem é vaidosa, mas seu cabelo longo é a única pontinha de orgulho que ela gosta de manter. É dourado, igual ao de sua mãe, e Ivan e Natalya o trançavam quando ainda eram crianças e eles não tinham muito do que se orgulhar ou chamar de seu. Pode ser fútil, frívolo, seja lá qual for a expressão que você gosta de usar, mas seu cabelo era precioso para ela. Havia crescido enquanto ela trabalhava, enquanto eles cresciam junto, era esforço e o campo de trigo e centeio. Era seu e era belo.

As fitas logo vão ao chão; as flores se desmancham nas mãos de Ivan enquanto ele desfaz as traças e solta aquele cabelo, o _snip snip_ da tesoura agora preenchendo o quarto enquanto os chefes observam – encantados – a nova imagem que se ergue.

( e a cada mecha que cai Yekaterina pode sentir seu coração se partindo )

Quando Ivan acaba, não há mais espaço para flores ou fitas ou tranças. O cabelo antes longo agora estava curto, curto como o de um homem. _"O cabelo de uma guerreira"_ eles dizem enquanto aplaudem, _"a imagem perfeita do exército vermelho"._ Ela só pode sorrir e agradecer, guardar para si o pensamento de que – de novo – eles estão errados.

( ela não é um exército. eles não são uma união. são tão bons quanto seu povo – seus líderes – e _ah,_ sabe lá Deus como isso vai acabar. no fim, imagens são só imagens e o espelho reflete carcaças )

Mais tarde quando estão sozinhos Katya pode sentir os lábios de Ivan pairando sobre sua nuca – agora exposta – como um fantasma. Ele sussurra ( me perdoe; me perdoe ) e segura sua mão com força; um beijo aqui, outro lá ( vai ficar tudo bem ) e mil palavras não ditas ( mas sentidas ).

Quando Yekaterina olha para ele, percebe que ainda há algo que pertence a ela e que ninguém mais pode tomar. Ela sorri.

– Está mais bonito assim. Obrigada, Vanya.

( Ivan concorda, mão se ocupando em acariciar as mechas loiras. Katya sempre foi a bonita da família. )

–

 **notas:** perdão pela demora, o trampo nessa época do ano é especialmente um terror. Agora estarei de férias até quase o final de janeiro, então espero ter mais tempo pra escrever ( lmao, se a preguiça não me vencer ).

Ficou muito mais sutil ( meh ) do que eu esperava eh... Dei uma revisada nesse capítulo e no primeiro, mas é capaz de ter escapado alguma coisa como já é de praxe. O título dessa vez é uma frase de "Anna Karenina" do Leo Tolstoy. Brincando com conceitos de beleza e imagem, ficou mais pra um character study do que romance/relacionamento de fato, perdão. O próximo vai ser melhor, assim espero lmao

E em uma última nota, eu imagino que a Ukraine seria a mais parecida com a mãe deles ( Kievan Rus ), mas é, isso é só um headcannon mesmo.

Muito obrigada para quem leu/favoritou/está acompanhando!

Um beijo, e boas festas ~


	3. intermission - laika the space dog

**nota:** axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya / nadica de nada além das palavras © tendercholeric / série de drabbles não necessariamente conectadas / atualizado quando dá na telha, porque eu sei que só eu gosto desse ship, anyways ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

–

 _memories warm you up from the inside.  
but they also tear you apart_

– Haruki Murakami; **KAFKA ON THE SHORE**

–

 **sputnik**

;

 _afeto; em partes_

–

 _intemission – laika the space dog_

–

 **laika** – uma cadela russa que ficou conhecida por ser o primeiro ser vivo a orbitar o planeta; foi lançada no espaço a bordo da nave soviética Sputnik 2.

–

Ao contrário do que a maioria acredita, Natalya é na verdade uma garota muito simples de entender.

Adora o cheiro de roupas novas, e adora ainda mais estreá-las sem motivo algum. Gosta do seu chá com mais limão do que mel e prefere dias de neve a dias de verão. Sua penteadeira sempre está organizada pela ordem em que usa os objetos ( _escova, perfume, pó de arroz, batom_ ), mas seus sapatos geralmente ficam jogados debaixo da cama de forma que sempre acaba usando o primeiro que consegue alcançar pela manhã. Não se importa muito em ajeitar a cama já que vai usá-la de novo mais tarde, mas sempre dobra e guarda seus pijamas. É uma menina bem normal.

( não gosta muito de falar, talvez seja por isso que ninguém fora seus irmãos a conheça de verdade. )

É o tipo que gosta de guardar recortes de matérias interessantes do _Pravda_ ; suas mãos sempre tão firmes ao segurar a tesoura – dedos que caem delicadamente sobre o papel onde outra foto de Ivan havia sido impressa – um sorriso fazendo com que sua boca finalmente desistisse da sua usual linha séria e inexpressiva. Gosta de colar todos os recortes em um diário, tudo calculadamente alinhado nas páginas amareladas e cheias de memórias. Umas fotos e matérias dela mesma, outras de Katya, muitas de Ivan, uma ou outra sobre Toris, sobre a família.

Os jornais exageram muitas coisas, mas são um registro impresso do tempo e do espaço. Quando se vive durante séculos você percebe que mesmo sem querer pode acabar filtrando o que não importa e manter somente os fatos.

( e, se tem algo de que ela realmente tem medo, é de esquecer dos detalhes. )

Os superiores sempre falavam do quanto Ivan era forte, amavam sua postura ereta e poderosa diante do povo quando apareciam em público, gostavam de seu sorriso gélido e de seus olhos que eram da cor de feridas e machucados, da sua fala e palavras afiadas seguidas de uma voz tão macia quanto era assustadora; gostavam de como ele sempre parecia se divertir ao ferir alguém. Nunca souberam dos dias ruins, do quanto Ivan chorava de noite antes de dormir, sempre tão quietinho na esperança de que seus soluços não ecoassem pelos corredores daquela casa tão grande.

Era uma espécie de regra silenciosa entre todos eles; não falar sobre o fantasma que se lamentava de noite durante o café da manhã.

( e ela pode enxergar fantasmas. aquela casa não é assombrada. )

Se eles amavam tudo em Ivan então faziam questão de odiar tudo em Katya; talvez para contrabalancear, talvez por pura implicância ou um misto nojento dos dois. Odiavam-na quando ela fazia questão de acalmar Raivis que sempre chorava tão fácil assim como ela, a repreendiam quando demonstrava simpatia por qualquer um que não fosse considerado parte da família. Queriam que fosse como Ivan; firme, séria, gelada. Nunca devolvendo os sorrisos que recebia, jamais deixando que lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Haviam se esquecido, ao que parecia, esquecido que dos três Katya foi a primeira a erguer uma espada enquanto aprendia quando era necessário segurar o choro.

( podia se lembrar das palavras da irmã mais velha enquanto enterravam o que sobrara da mãe. _'não leve a opinião dos humanos muito a sério, Talya. pra eles o que importa é o agora.'_ as lágrimas já estavam todas secas como as flores cobrindo o rosto e o corpo de Kievan Rus.)

Demorou anos até que ela entendesse. Humanos vão, eles ficam. Para a humanidade eles ( que vivem para sempre ) podem ser resumidos a simples fatos rasos.

Natalya sempre soube que era muito mais do que uma poça; era um mar inteiro.

Sabia que os superiores a chamavam de burra quando estavam entre si. Paredes têm ouvidos e nelas ela tem amigas. Achavam que sua devoção era cega, útil, mas cega. Sua obediência era no mínimo digna de pena, a obsessão merecia olhares tortos, a sua beleza somente elogios.

Era como Laika, eles diziam. A cadelinha isolada do mundo.

Meninas normalmente se ofenderiam fácil ao serem comparadas com uma cadela, mas Natalya não conseguia gastar nem um quarto de esforço para sentir raiva deles; tampouco era uma menina. Seus ossos eram velhos demais para tal, com dedos feitos de cristal e costelas que escondiam um coração remendado pelo tempo. _'Não leve a opinião dos humanos muito a sério, Talya',_ sentiu a voz de Yekaterina ecoar e seu coração se aquecer, não era importante _._ Além do mais, cachorros eram bons. Amavam incondicionalmente àqueles que os cativavam, eram esforçados ao dar e ao demonstrar carinho, devotos e direitos, felizes na sua simplicidade. Obedientes e burros e cheios de amor por opção, assim como ela.

Ama Ivan. Sempre amou.

Ama o espelho que enxerga em seus olhos cor de violeta, ama suas mãos grandes e gentis e manchadas com sangue e carvão, ama o frio que o acompanha e ama seu sorriso caloroso e gentil. Sempre sentiu-se cativada por aquele menino que ansiava por companhia em seu lar tão vazio; o garotinho que fugia por medo, mas que as vezes ( quando ela ficava bem quieta ) cedia e ficava ao seu lado brincando na neve. Ama o homem que ele se tornou, as lágrimas escondidas e o coração enrijecido e todas as promessas de um lar feliz e contente e quebrado. Ama sua risada cruel e os cacos de vidro das garrafas de vodka estouradas no chão. As feridas, os machucados, tudo, tudo, tudo.

( ele não a ama de volta. não do jeito que ela quer. )

Mas tudo bem, sempre teve muito amor para dar. Mesmo que sempre limitada somente a seus irmãos; a lua e o planeta aos quais ela orbitava.

Ama Katya também. Ama o jeito que os dedos longos penteiam seu cabelo nos raros momentos em que ficam juntas, uma palavra doce e bem colocada pairando logo ao pé de seu ouvido. Ama o timbre da voz dela – forte, como o bater das asas de um pássaro, tão sutil quanto – e ama o jeito que a mais velha a mima sem parar. Gosta quando lhe faz bordados com flores e do modo que seus dedos machucam tão fácil com o simples espetar da agulha, adora as leves dicas aqui e ali de quando ela está prestes a chorar. Yekaterina sempre chora, e Natalya gosta de imaginar que cada lágrima que cai é como um floco de neve.

( como já disse; sempre preferiu os dias de neve aos dias de verão. )

Esses tempos têm sido confusos. Hoje não sabe dizer de quem sente ciúmes.

Não gosta quando estão juntos, das trocas de olhares tristes e cheios de histórias e palavras mal contadas. Odeia quando vê ambos caindo em silêncio, um silêncio confortável tanto quanto é melancólico. Odeia as mãos que se tocam e aquele sentimento infinito de que possibilidades se multiplicam e acabam tão rápido. Eles têm tempo demais sobrando, e nele só há corações partidos.

( podia apenas imaginar como foi; o que aquela cadelinha burra pensou enquanto observava o planeta e a lua a girar. )

Os superiores podem chama-la de burra, mas ela passa bem longe disso. Sabe que Ivan e Yekaterina orbitam e se atraem tanto quanto o mundo e um satélite. Sabe que o sorriso dos dois é quebradiço, partido em tantos pedacinhos quanto existem histórias e segredos que ela não pode tocar. Percebeu há muito tempo, antes de estarem todos juntos e antes de Kievan Rus deixa-los, depois de ser tarde demais para segurar o próprio coração e depois de perceber que não se importava.

Não se importa. Não quando Ivan lhe oferece um sorriso enquanto estão sentados juntos perto da lareira, Katya logo se juntando com a voz embalada em uma linda canção.

( terra, lua e a fiel laika entre eles. )

–

 **notas:** lmao quando eu disse que só seria atualizado quando desse na telha :')

Como sempre, perdão pelos erros que podem ter passado. Críticas, sugestões de temas e etc são sempre bem vindos!

Vou editar esse comentário final mais tarde, no momento meu cérebro está fritando. Obrigada por ler se você chegou até aqui~


End file.
